


Lines Being Drawn

by mmmdraco



Category: Hikaru no Go, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-21
Updated: 2014-04-21
Packaged: 2018-01-20 07:49:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1502516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmmdraco/pseuds/mmmdraco
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A pseudo-sequel to <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/1398934">Black and White</a>: Stiles and Derek run into two people they've met before, though now they're not hiding who they are.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lines Being Drawn

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Black and White](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1398934) by [mmmdraco](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmmdraco/pseuds/mmmdraco). 



> I let people request some drabbles on my [tumblr](http://superhappygenki.tumblr.com) and one such request was "I'd like to see more Hikago/TW. Kitsune!Hikaru and Dragon!Touya bumping into Stiles and Derek again and I dunno supernatural hijinks ensues." There are not so much hijinks here as there is just blather, but I was happy to jump back into this idea since Hikaru no Go is my happy place. This is a pseudo-sequel in that it probably only makes sense if you read "Black and White", but it is not in keeping with the ideas I had in place when writing the first part.

It was a few days after Stiles had invited Derek along to a go event happening in Sacramento, starting... something between them. They weren't so much dating yet as they were slowly easing into something which was quickly starting to resemble dating more than anything else. It was strange. But, what Stiles could say about that, was that strange was kind of their baseline. Normal was when they panicked.

Fortunately, normal didn't did that day. What did hit, however, was Stiles' shoulder into someone else's as he walked down the street with Derek at his side. A second later, he was standing several feet away with Derek's arm across his chest as he growled. "Dude, Derek! What the hell?" But, as he looked forward, he noticed the two men who had taught them at the go event. What were their names... Hikaru and Akira?

The one with the two-toned hair, Hikaru, stepped forward just a few inches, his chin lifting. "We have been looking for the you."

The man with the longer hair, Akira, let out an irritated sigh. "We have been looking for _you_. Hikaru-kun, you should study more."

Derek moved closer, his teeth clenched. "There are more kitsune in this town than I even thought there would be." He looked at Akira. "And a dragon. Great."

Stiles opened his mouth, but ended up letting out a shuddery breath, trying to keep calm rather than to let himself have a panic attack. "No, no, no! If dragons were a thing, you were supposed to tell me, Derek. Fuckin' hell! I never know what stuff actually exists until we run into it."

Hikaru's hands curled into fists at his sides. "We were hiding forms when we meet you before, but I sense Nogitsune so we searched for you." He looked at Derek. "Why are you protecting him?"

"Because he's not the Nogitsune any more." Derek pointed to his car that they had been walking toward when they'd been stopped. "Hop in and come back to my place where we can talk with..." He looked around quickly. "Without people."

The ride was full of a terse silence, as was the ride up to Derek's loft. "This is a big place," Akira said conversationally as the door closed.

Stiles moved to the couch, curling up in the corner. "We killed the Nogitsune, but I still, what, smell like it?"

Derek sat next to him, curling one arm around Stiles and pulling him closer. "No. But, there's an aura. It's going away, but I didn't want to worry you. You were possessed by it, Stiles. That kind of thing... a little bit of it is always going to stay with you. I just didn't think it would be a problem."

Akira whispered into Hikaru's ear after they took seats across from Derek and Stiles. Derek could hear the words, but couldn't understand the language. Finally, he looked up, his eyes intense. "How did you kill the Nogitsune?"

Shrugging, Stiles let himself lean against Derek more. "We changed his form and captured him."

Hikaru stared at Derek. "Like you? Werewolf?"

"Yes. But, I didn't turn him. I'm not the alpha." Derek's arm tightened around Stiles.

Akira leaned back, his expression solemn. "You were, though. Once. The red still runs through you."

Stiles grinned. "That's just his blood that he's too stupid to make sure stays inside of him."

Derek huffed a breath through his nose. "I gave that up to save my sister."

Hikaru stood up. "You said other kitsune were in town?"

"Two." Stiles licked his lips and inhaled sharply. "They play go, too. You should go find them."

Akira lifted his eyebrows. "Not everything is about go."

Hikaru scoffed and elbowed him. "Yes, it is."

Standing and bowing, Akira looked between them. "There is darkness in both of you, but it is hiding from the light. As long as you have one another, I believe that the darkness will stay at bay." He looked at Hikaru. "We will take our leave."

Hikaru waved as they left the loft, leaving Stiles to shake his head. "What even was that?"

Derek swallowed roughly. "I'm not sure, but..." He pressed a kiss against Stiles' forehead. "My mother used to talk about dragons. She said that if a dragon would reveal itself to you, that you were worthy of whatever greatness you might want." He paused. "I think he means I'm worthy of you."

"That's crazy. I'm nothing. I mean, not nothing, but nothing compared to you." Stiles let out soft shakes of laughter as he struggled to sit up in order to face Derek. "Unless... Maybe that just means I'm worthy of you, too?"

"That's not so crazy, though." Derek smiled softly. "Hey, you left your go board here, you know. Do you feel like playing?"

Remembering how ordered his thoughts got when he did so, Stiles nodded. "Yeah. That sounds good." He smirked. "Loser buys pizza?"

Derek raised an eyebrow. "Deal."

Their new baseline was strange, but maybe, in the end, that was okay.


End file.
